ZSF2/Daniel Bryant
Pending Points *'Minor:' 2 EXP, 2 Items *'Moderate:' 4 EXP, 3 Items *'Major:' 3 EXP, 4 Items Condition *'Verified:' 10/21/2012 **'Wounds': N/A **'Hours: '''24 New Years' hours, 0/24 regular hours **'Stamina:' 30/30 ***Regen: 19/Day Point/Token Logs Affinity Tokens 1 Affinity Token spent on bringing affinity with Black Rabbit up to +1 2 Affinity Tokens spent on bringing affinity with John Dalton Jr. and Drake Higgins up to +1 Item Points 1 Major Item spent to get a piece of rank ++ Cloth Headgear 2 Minor Items spent to get 2 special clips for the Burst-Fire M1911A1 1 Major Item spent to get a rank + Dagger EXP 2 Minor EXP spent on upgrading the Glock 17 from = to ++ 1 Birthday EXP Special spent on upgrading Learning (*) to Strong Wit (^*), which adds 1/2 Learning to mental resistance checks. 1 Minor EXP spent on upgrading the G17 from = to + 1 Minor and 1 Moderate EXP Spent on upgrading G17 from + to ++ to * 1 Minor EXP spent on upgrading Dagger from + to ++ and 2 Moderate EXP to raise Agility from +11 to +15 Skills Attributes *'Agility(+):' +16 (7/8) *'Charisma(++):' -5 *'Endurance(++):' +5 *'Stamina(+):' +30 (2/13) *'Strong Wit(^*):' +31 (0/15) *'Training(++):' +30 (2.5/14) *'Reading(+):' +30 (1/13) *'Perception(++): +7 (5/6) *'''Strength(+): +15 (1/9) *'Willpower(++):' +7 (2.5/7) Combat *'Firearms (*): '+10 *'Pistols(+):' +30 *'Knives(+): +'15 Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive *'Sewing(+):' +30 Knowledge *'General(*):' +10 Recreational *'Video Games(=):' +10 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival *'Escape Artist(+)' +10 *'Looting(++): +'20 Vehicles *'Driving (++):' +15 Affinities *'Alice White:' +1 *'Black Rabbit:' +1 *'Drake Higgins:' +1 *'Enix:' +2 *'John Dalton Jr.:' +1 Perks *'Perk: Training Cost Shift; Materials > Stamina' (+30 Learning) **Change the cost of training time, material, stamina, or mana cost training to one of the others instead at -1 success per roll. *'Perk: ??? '(+30 Training) **To be decided at a later date. *'Perk: ??? '(+30 Stamina) **TBD *'Perk: ???' (+30 Reading) **TBD *'Perk: ??? '(+30 Pistols) **TBD *'Perk: ??? '(+30 Sewing) **TBD Traits *'Clever' General Knowledge +5 Learning +5 Sewing +5 Charisma -5 Strength -5 *'Bookworm' Reading +5 Learning +5 General Knowledge +5 Agility -5 Willpower-5 Flaws *'Inefficient Metabolism' ** Daniel requires an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, whichever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. He gains a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. Items Equipment *'Head:' Hand-made newsie hat (++) *'Body:' Comfy hoodie (+) *'Arms:' Padded Gloves (+) *'Feet:' Steel-toed boots (+) *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' Combination Pocketwatch/Stopwatch (*) *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Training Glock 17 (*):' 65/2/+5 12/17; Uses 9mm Parabellum **Special: +10 to Pistol training rolls. *'Burst-Fire M1911A1 (*): '''55/2/+10 14+1/14, -5 Recoil; Uses .45 ACP **Special: Can take an additional -10 recoil penalty for 3-round burst fire (Speed 3). *'Dagger (++)': '''70/3/+5 Armor *'Hand-made newsie hat (Rank ++ Cloth Head Armor): +5 LR, +5 Defense *'Comfy hoodie (Rank + Cloth Body Armor):' +5 Defense *'Padded gloves (Rank + Light Hand Armor):' 1 Wound, +2 Defense *'Steel-toed boots (Rank + Light Leg Armor):' 1 Wound, +2 Defense Accessories *'Combination Pocketwatch/Stopwatch (Rank * Accessory): '+15 minutes of free time per day, +5 training Consumables *'2x G17 Magazine: 17/17' *'2x Special M1911A1 Magazine: 14/14' *'2x (=) .45 ACP' *'(placeholder)' *'(placeholder)' *'(placeholder)' Tools *'Sewing Kit (=)': +5 to Sewing checks (50/50 uses) Other 1 Birthday Item Special 1 Birthday Event Special A tablet Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Extras (Optional) Achievements *(OOC) Top 5/+50 Guessing Game Winner: Correctly guessed 3 of the 'top 5' in ZSF2 along with who had at least one +50 in a skill. (Reward: 1 Moderate EXP and Major Item on top of 1 Minor Item for going through all the effort of looking this info up as a newbie.) *Metalearning: Roll a nat 100 when learning the Learning skill (+1 Minor EXP) TVTropes None yet!